X-Men: Messiah Complex
Event Name: X-Men Messiah Complex Alternate Names: Unknown Synopsis Event Locations: Locations unknown First Appearance: First appearance unknown Cast of Characters: Cast of characters unknown Synopsis: Synopsis unknown Issues * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 1 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 2 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 3 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 4 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 5 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 6 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 7 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 8 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 9 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 10 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 11 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 12 * X-Men: Messiah Complex Chapter 13 History Cerebra detects the birth of a new mutant in Cooperstown, Alaska, the first such birth since M-Day. Professor Xavier sends a team of X-Men consisting of Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Angel and Emma Frost to Alaska to find the child. However, the Marauders and the Purifiers get to Alaska first and both groups fight each other over the child. The X-Men arrive on the scene to find that Prism and Blockbuster of the Marauders and some of the Purifiers have been killed and that the child is missing. Predator X is also shown to be hunting for the child and stops to feast upon Blockbuster's body. Cyclops has Emma Frost bring in Rictor and Multiple Man (slightly against their wills) with Layla Miller tagging along, saying that she needs to be there for Jamie. Cyclops then asks Rictor to infiltrate the Purifiers, as he is still depowered. Everyone else is going to go see Forge. Professor X and Beast attempt to fix Cerebra, while Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Archangel, and Colossus hunt down former Acolytes Projector, Neophyte, Vindaloo and Gargouille to get information about the current whereabouts of Exodus. Predator X is still on the hunt for the new mutant. Rictor saves the Purifiers from Wolfsbane, in a ploy to gain their trust and infiltrate them. Cyclops officially tells the New X-Men that they are held back from action when they confront him. Storm and Nightcrawler go to Amelia Voght to ask her for information on the Marauders and the Acolytes. Multiple Man and Layla are sent to Forge by Cyclops. Multiple Man creates 2 dupes to investigate two alternate timelines that spiked when the mutant baby was born. As Forge sent the two dupes, Layla runs to one of them so as to accompany him. Forge reveals that it was supposed to be a one way trip with dupes being implanted with the knowledge that they had to kill themelves once they finish their missions so that their knolwedge is quickly transferred back to Madrox prime. Once Forge tells Madrox prime this, he is furious at Forge for the loss of Layla and passes out. Rictor also makes a startling discovery: the Purifiers' base extends beyond New York, including Washington D.C. While Madrox Prime still remains in a coma after the events of the previous chapter, Layla and one of the Madrox dupes arrive eighty years in the future to discover that the mutant race has been wiped out following a genocidal conflict with baseline humans, and that no reference remains to their existence in the public consciousness. As a team of X-Men led by Wolverine storm Sinister's Antarctic base in the present (intent on reclaiming Rogue and the mutant newborn), Rictor continues his infiltration of the Purifiers, discovering that the mutant-hating fanatics are massing troops from hundreds of allied churches around the world, and do not have possession of the baby. Meanwhile, Surge, furious that Cyclops has elected to leave her team on the sidelines, organizes the New X-Men (including Armor) against the Purifier's main church in Washington, D.C, in hopes of both finding some information on the baby and avenging the forty-five students murdered during the group's earlier rampage. Elixir, Dust and Prodigy, concerned about Surge's vengeful mindset, opt to remain behind. While the attack is initially successful, the team suffers its first casuality of the conflict when Hellion is mortally wounded by the Purifier's new allies... Lady Deathstrike and her new force of Reavers. All the while, Predator X continues its pursuit of the baby, hunting down and consuming a fire-breathing Canadian mutant for sustenance. Madrox and Layla are figuring out a way to enter the mutant internment camp. The X-Men attack the Marauders, with added help from Emma Frost. Wolverine threatens Gambit into telling him who has the mutant child. He jams his claws into Gambit's stomach until Gambit gives up a name. Meanwhile, X-23 and Rockslide damage Lady Deathstrike's new Reavers until Pixie can teleport the students and Rictor away. Unfortunately, the team is scattered across the country. Iceman volunteers to go search for them, but the shock of the students' transport distracted Emma enough that she lost contact with the team. Bishop arrives at the mansion at Cyclops' behest. When the X-Men begin to lose the fight, Storm covers Nightcrawler and Wolverine's escape. At the X-Mansion, the Sentinels' programming is corrupted and they begin to attack the X-Men. Meanwhile, Cable is revealed to be alive...and he has the mutant baby girl with him. The X-Men work together to take down the Sentinels. Several X-Men are injured and the mansion is thoroughly destroyed. The New X-Men member Gentle was "nuetralized", but his death is not confirmed nor denied. All the telepaths are hit hard. It is revealed that Cassandra Nova's Nano-Sentinels mutated the pilots into human-sentinel hybrids, and that Cable is the accused assailant. As a result, Cyclops tells Wolverine to gather the X-Force and to hunt down Cable and return the baby by any means necessary. Meanwhile, Mister Sinister explains to Mystique that, while they were unsuccessful in battle, gaining the knowledge the Cable is alone, injured, and on the run with the baby is a worthy reward. Professor X voices his concerns to Cyclops over his willingness to have his own son Cable killed by the newly reformed X-Force. Cyclops tells Charles that they will continue to argue, and that Charles needs to leave the mansion permanently. Meanwhile, Cable is on the run with the mutant baby when he is confronted by Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers who eventually corner him. Peepers is killed by Predator X, but not before calling X-Factor for help, but Siryn only finds a few uneaten parts of his body. X-Force is searching a Cooperstown Hospital to pick up the trail of the fugitive Cable. Wolverine doesn't trust that Warpath will be willing to kill Cable should the need arise, and he asks Wolfsbane to keep an eye on him, but she learns that he while he won't like it, he'll do what needs to be done. Multiple Man continues his investigation in the future by capturing a guard from the mutant prison camps, and interrogates him to learn that a mutant is somehow responsible for this future, but he and Layla are soon captured by more guards. In the future, Jamie and Layla are processed in the mutant internment camp, their heads shaved and faces branded by the brutal camp officers. Their brand is the same "M" as Bishop's. Back in the present day, The X-Men arrive to help X-Force, but are too late. As the bloody remains of the Reavers lie around them, Warpath is consumed with grief over Caliban's death. Hepzibah tries to comfort him, but Warpath is inconsolable, saying that he'll never have a chance to repay him for saving his life. Wolverine tells Cyclops what happened before the team's arrival and blames himself for letting Cable escape. Cyclops tells him it was no one's fault and says he had to stop the baby from being killed. X-23 remarks that Cable was doing the same thing. Cyclops tells Strong Guy and Warpath to load Caliban's body onto the aft storage locker and to do so with respect as Caliban died an X-Man. As the Blackbird takes off in pursuit of Cable, M tells Warpath that Cyclops meant what he said about honoring Caliban once everything is over. Warpath says that there will be a lot more people who need burying by then. Back at the Xavier Institute, Prodigy, the Stepford Cuckoos, Rockslide, Mercury, and Surge are able to fully restore Cerebra. Cable ditches the Blackbird in Texas and steals a truck for him and the baby to ride in. The Cuckoos discover that Cable is headed down to Forge's Aerie in Texas looking for a chronal slippage regulator, which Cyclops surmises as an attempt by Cable to escape through time with the baby. Cable arrives at Eagle Plaza only to find Forge injured by gunfire and unconscious. Cable is soon shot from behind afterwards by Bishop, who has betrayed the X-Men and is poised to shoot the baby. The story is ongoing.... Notes * Related Articles * See Also * External Links * Category:Events